The Birthday Wish
by InuyashasCandyGirl
Summary: Oneshot Style done in couple of chaps. Rin is turning 18 and she is becoming very needy in certain ways. She is offered many wonderful posibilities as a bday wish. But one thing is stuck in her mind. Sesshomaru poses a problem. Will she get through?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Oneshot between Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin is turning 18 and Sesshomaru realizes she has been with him for many years and has been very loyal. She has never once questioned him, and followed every instruction he had ever given her. He never indulged in the human birthday ritual, but taking the past into consideration, decides to give Rin a single birthday wish. It could be anything at all. He is leaving it completely up to her. What will she ask for?

**RATED VERY MATURE!!!!! **If you are under age, do NOT read. Mature adults only!

The Birthday Wish 

_She quickly found herself slammed up against a tree. He looked at her with nothing but lust in his eyes. He looked at her womanly form. His soft golden eyes traveled up and down her form while he formed a wicked grin on his graceful face. _

_"Lord Sesshomaru." Was all Rin could say. She had wanted this for a very long time. Once when she was about 12, traveling a little to close to a human village, a few woman villagers were out picking flowers for an upcoming wedding for floral arrangements._

_She overheard them talking about how beautiful Sesshomaru was. They whispered about how strong he looked and even mentioned something so perverse as wondering how "large" he would be being a demon. Every since that day, she couldn't get those thoughts from her mind. She had never thought of her lord that way, but hearing it out loud from complete strangers made her painfully aware of the stunning demon she had been cared for by._

_Sesshomaru gathered both of her tiny hands in one of his large ones and placed them above her head while he used his tall and muscular body to hold her to the tree. His other hand he used to quickly shred her kimono to reveal her young firm body to his greedy one. _

"_Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried as he began leaving open-mouthed kisses across her jaw line and down her neck. "Are you sure?" She asked him. She knew his hatred for humans. She also knew she was the only exception to this, but she didn't know how far it went. Rin surely did not feel worthy enough for __this__ kind of attention from her lord._

_Sesshomaru slowly and gently dragged his fangs up her neck to her ear. He just hovered over her ear, breathing heavily taking in her scent and feeling her body shudder with every hot breath that hit her sensitive ear._

"_Rin, you never questioned me all of these years." He spoke in a very low almost silent and sensual voice, again making her shudder under him. "Are you protesting?" He asked her as he took her lobe in his hot mouth and began sucking lightly on it._

_Rin sharply took in a breath at his action. "No, my lord. I only wanted to be certain you were not under some kind of spell." She said breathing heavily._

_Sesshomaru growled in her ear, both making her shiver in fear and making her core pool even more. He used his free hand and quickly moved to grip her throat. Rin jumped not expecting him to do this. She was terrified she had upset him. Sesshomaru moved his mouth directly over her wanting mouth. She wanted him to kiss her, and he knew it. She wanted some indication he wasn't angry with her. He barely rested his lips on hers and spoke to her._

"_Rin, do you think me that weak?" He tightened his grip slightly. Wanting to dominate her, but not wanting to hurt her. She gently shook her head, probably to slight to see, but he could feel her lips move as her head shook. He knew her answer. "I am only giving you what you want Rin. If you told me otherwise, I would know you were lying. I watch you writhe in your sleep every night and hear you scream out my name."_

_Her eyes widened. She had no idea he knew of her dreams! But he was Lord Sesshomaru. He knew everything, so why wouldn't he know that? She felt his grip lighten as he removed his hand from her neck._

"_And this too." He said as he slowly dragged his hand down her body, barely touching her flesh, making it scream for full contact. _

_She gasped when he hand landed on her mound. He began moving his fingers painfully slow between her legs to feel her as he finished his statement. "I can smell this Rin." He said seductively as he felt her juices flowing from her body. "I can smell it as it flows from your core. I can feel the heat from your body even from across the fire." _

_He smirked as he felt his hand filling with her juices. He was well aware of the effect he had on her, but he didn't realize giving her what she truly wanted would intensify it this sharply. "If you would have denied me Rin, I simply would have tortured you with it." His smirk turned into a full on wicked grin when she closed her eyes and began grinding herself against his hand._

"_Lord Sesshomaru, please!" She said grinding her core on his massive hand and shaking her head lightly trying to gain some kind of control. He maneuvered his fingers slightly to make sure they were fully lubricated in her juices. He knew this was the first time she would be touched by a man and wanted it to be full pleasure. No pain. Once he was certain, he rested his middle finger at her entrance forcing groans from his pet. She wanted him to go faster, and he knew. He loved having this much control over her._

"_Sesshomaru!" She yelled at him. He narrowed his eyes at her._

"_What, no formalities?" He smiled. "I rather like you dropping that, however, now was not the time, since you never asked my permission. You __will__ pay for that." He said smirking again and quickly forced his finger hard into her center._

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Birthday Wish

Chapter Two

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed out as she sat straight up off of the ground. She opened her eyes. She was back at camp. _Oh no_. She thought. It was another dream in a series of dreams she had been having for years. Only recently had they gotten so vivid. So much so she found herself waking up screaming her lord's name. Luckily for her though, he was always wandering around at night while they slept. Sometimes he just walked to think, sometimes he bathed, and sometimes he patrolled or just went to check out a sound he heard.

She situated herself on the ground to look and listen to the roar of the fire, hoping it would calm her. Instead it had calmed down to a dull growl and she locked eyes with what looked like an angry Sesshomaru.

Her eyes widened and she quickly looked down at the ground, trying to keep her composure and not bust out into tears. She knew he must have known. What he said to her in her dream stuck out to her now. "I can smell it as it flows from your core. I can feel the heat from your body even from across the fire." She wondered if he really could.

She quickly thought about her birthday wish. Sesshomaru promised her a single gift for her birthday. He had never given her a gift. He took care of her, and made sure she was properly clothed, but those to him and also to her were not gifts. They were necessity. He never even mentioned her birthday. He would always make sure they were next to a field of flowers for her to play in or make Jaken take her swimming. But Sesshomaru, himself, never made gestures of his own.

She understood though. She knew he loved her to an extent. Otherwise he wouldn't keep her around, but he showed it the best he could. Simply by asking if she fared well while he was gone or getting Jaken off of her back when he was "being Jaken."

Rin was snapped out of her thoughts by her peripheral vision. She saw Sesshomaru getting up to go somewhere. She didn't have the heart or the courage to ask where he was going. She knew he was going to get away from her._ Lord Sesshomaru I am so sorry _she thought to herself.

She once again started thinking about her birthday wish. Sesshomaru had left a few months back and she and Jaken wandered into Inuyasha and his gang as they had times before. Over the years, Rin had become sort of friends with Kagome and Sango. The best that she could traveling with Sesshomaru that is. She mentioned the birthday wish to them and Kagome suggested coming to the future with her for a sort of vacation. She could teach her about the future and show her things she literally could never even dream of seeing.

She considered it. It sounded so neat! Maybe she would, she thought. Just to give her lord time away from her. Maybe she could talk to Kagome and find out what is wrong with her. Sesshomaru also offered to get her something as a gift. Whatever she wanted, he would get for her.

Jaken suggested Sesshomaru find her a human mate and send her off with him. That comment had obviously gotten glares from Rin and Sesshomaru alike. However, under the circumstances, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She could go to a village and stay with humans. Kaede's village would take her she knew. She had so much to think about!

Rin laid back on the ground and looked up at the stars. She started thinking more about her birthday wish. She grinned an evil grin at the thought that she could always wish for Sesshomaru to take her. Take her and please her like she _knew_ only he could. Those hands had saved her and comforted her many times. She could only imagine what else they could do to her.

_Oh no!_ She thought. She found herself again getting very turned on. Usually when she was like this she went to go take a bath to calm down. She found them relaxing and somehow they worked as long as she focused on the stars. She looked over to see if Jaken was asleep.

The five-pointed star with pools of drool coming from the top point gave her the answer she needed. He wasn't very perceptive. So she knew if she was quiet enough for human ears, he would never hear her. She got up and quickly made her way into the woods to the hot spring she knew was close. She prayed that she didn't run into Sesshomaru on her way. She would be mortified! Plus, how could she explain why she was off by herself? Too many things to think about. She just stopped and focused on the task at hand.

She quickly made her way to the clearing and stopped short in her tracks. In the full moon, she saw Sesshomaru removing the last of his clothing readying himself for the very hot spring she was bolting for.

Rin stood there dumbfounded at the beauty that was her lord. She was snapped out of her thoughts again as she saw him starting to turn around. She quickly dove behind a tree, hoping he didn't know she was there. She heard him enter the water and was relieved he didn't notice her.

_Foolish girl,_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he entered the water. He was fully aware she was there, but he wasn't about to embarrass himself as well as her by making a scene. Besides, he was a very proud demon, and ashamed of nothing. That included his body. He didn't care who saw. If she wanted to look, let her. Just as long as she kept her distance, he didn't care.

Rin looked out slowly from behind her tree. She noticed she was about 20 feet away from the water. She watched him as he washed his hair. He pulled it over his shoulder to comb it with his claws. The water was only about waist deep on him, so she was able to see his entire back.

She never realized how sculpted he really was. He was beautiful. She found herself breathing heavily. _Wow_ she thought when she realized it. _He really does do awful things to me_ she thought.

She quickly found herself with her hand sliding under the skirt of her kimono. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she found the tiny bundle of nerves she was looking for. She could still feel all of the wetness she had gotten from the dream earlier. Actually seeing her lord's half naked body was just making it worse. A slight breeze drifted by, to slight for Rin to notice, but enough that it carried her scent with it.

_Leave me be girl_ Sesshomaru thought as he continued to comb his hair. Then he caught her new scent. _Whatever, I don't care. She is a weak mortal. I guess I couldn't really expect her to control her urges. Though I hoped she would, or at least not use me for release. Though, I suppose again, I am also the only real male she has ever been around. _

He stopped to think about it for a moment and the names of the other men in her life ran through his mind. Jaken, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kohaku and the fox Shippo. He shuddered at the thought of her thinking about any of them. He was still not happy she chose him, but he had to admit, he was the best choice. He just left her be, deciding not to say anything

Rin continued rubbing herself to the sight of her lord bathing. She just couldn't get over how perfect he was, how absolutely beautiful he was. Every so often, he would turn in the water and she could see the contours of his defined chest and stomach. She could also see the beautiful features on his angelic face.

Flashes of her dream kept flooding her thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about how good it felt for him to sheath one of his fingers inside of her. She wanted to experiment to see if it really did feel that good, but she didn't know much about sex and heard those things hurt in real life when a woman had never been touched. She didn't want to worry about ruining the moment, so she just continued manipulating her tiny bundle of nerves that rested above her core.

He was beginning to worry that she would not finish before he was ready to leave. He didn't want to embarrass her by saying anything, but he didn't want to be here all night either. He became aware of how inexperienced she truly was. He realized she was having trouble finding out how to properly please herself and do it quickly and efficiently. He decided to give her a little help so this would all be over with. He was getting bored and just wanted to forget about the whole experience.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened when she saw him next. She watched as he turned forward readying himself to come out of the water. She couldn't break her stare and she couldn't stop touching herself. She watched in amazement as his perfectly sculpted body fully rose from the water. He truly was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. She realized what those women in the village were talking about. His length was amazing. His body was amazing. Everything about him was amazing. She couldn't help but stare at his softened but still lengthy shaft. She had never seen one before and his was quite impressive.

Her body began to tingle all over. It felt like all of the blood was rushing from her head as she started to get light headed. She watched Sesshomaru as he ran his fingers through his hair again and rang out excess water. Her body was trembling at the sight of him. Her legs were getting weak and jerking below her, her core throbbed just waiting for her release.

Sesshomaru calmly walked over to the large hip-height rock that his clothing was lying on. He laid down on the rock and propped one of his legs up on it, still leaving himself fully exposed for her eyesight. He rested his hands under his head so she had full visual access to his entire body. She took full advantage.

She began panting hard at the sight of him. He was driving her mad! Her heart wanted to come through her chest! She just wasn't experienced enough to find quick release and it was going to kill her she was sure.

_Alright, time is up Rin._ Sesshomaru thought.

She fought back moans a tiny waves of pleasure started to form in her body. She was so close to her release, but was still having trouble. She watched as her beautiful lord removed one of his hands from under his head and touched his chest. He slowly ran his fingers down his body to the perfect mound of white hair just above his manhood. He slowly began playing with the puff of hair there just waiting.

That was all she needed, she couldn't believe that anything could be that perfect or make her feel that good. The tiny waves of pleasure turned into large ones as she continued watching him. She shuddered and came to a violently pleasurable release when she saw him touch his length. She screamed his name over and over in her mind, but bit her lip on the outside to keep from crying out. She couldn't believe how hard she clenched at her release. She had climaxed before, mostly in her dreams. But never had she felt anything like that.

He caught scent of her release and acted natural so not to let her know that he was aware of the whole thing. He heard her shuffling, a sound to slight for humans to hear at that range.

She quickly pulled her kimono skirt down and moved backwards away from the tree and out of his sight. He never moved or looked her way, so she was sure he didn't know she was there. She quickly made her way back to camp and slid under her blanket. She smiled a large smile while looking at the fire. She closed her eyes, and quickly fell into a peaceful and "uneventful" sleep.

Sesshomaru slowly made his way back to the camp to give her time to settle in. He was glad that it was over. Now hopefully that would hold her off for a while and she would quit dreaming about him every night. He watched her wiggle and squirm around for weeks now and almost every night she either said or screamed his name out. He just prayed this was the end of it for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Recap 

Sesshomaru slowly made his way back to the camp to give her time to settle in. He was glad that it was over. Now hopefully that would hold her off for a while and she would quit dreaming about him every night. He watched her wiggle and squirm around for weeks now and almost every night she either said or screamed his name out. He just prayed this was the end of it for a while.

Chapter 3

Two weeks later 

Rin walked with her companions, completely oblivious to the world. She was quite amazed, when she occasionally slipped back to reality, that she hadn't fallen on her face. She tried to shake away her thoughts, but she only had a couple of days left until her birthday. She only had a couple of days left to choose what she wanted for her birthday.

Rin kept thinking about that beautiful night two weeks ago. She could not have pictured the night better than if Sesshomaru had taken her in his arms himself. Rin was optimistic, obsessively so, but she was also a realist when it came to her lord. She knew that would never happen between them. So that night, was as perfect as it could have gotten.

Her dreams had started to catch back up with her within the last week. She slept peacefully for the first week after it happened. She felt completely satisfied. She somehow felt like he satisfied her himself. However, it only held for a little while. This past week her dreams had started slipping back to their perverted nature, and twice this week, she found herself waking up screaming his name. She knew something had to be done otherwise, this could potentially ruin their relationship.

What was worse than her dreams catching up to her were the looks she caught herself giving her lord. Sometimes she thought about that night, and wherever he was, if he was in eyeshot, she gawked at him. She hungrily undressed him with her eyes now that she had nearly memorized the beautiful contours of his body.

Sesshomaru caught her looking at him hungrily sometimes. He would always send her to find something to eat, or have Jaken take her away from him, or he would simply walk behind them. Giving the excuse that "I don't trust this area. You both are weak and need much supervision." Jaken always tried to disagree, trying to make himself sound powerful enough to defend them all. It was true Jaken wasn't as weak as he looked, but he was certainly not a powerful demon.

Today Sesshomaru walked in front of them. Jaken and Rin believed it was their fearless leader leading them to a destination of sorts. However, for Sesshomaru, he was simply walking up wind so if Rin _did_ start fantasizing about him again, he wouldn't catch her scent.

"Rin." Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, yanking Rin back to reality.

"Yes my lord?" She said.

"Stay here. Jaken, stay here with her." Sesshomaru said in his silky almost monotone voice.

"My lord!" Jaken cried. "What is it my lord?"

"Inuyasha." Was all Sesshomaru uttered.

"Ooooh! That half-breed nuisance of a brother of yours!" Jaken yelled.

Rin rolled her eyes at Jaken. All of the times Inuyasha had accepted him into his camp and allowed Kagome to fee him. All of the times Inuyasha allowed she and Jaken to travel with them until Sesshomaru showed up to claim them again. All Jaken could do to thank him was curse his name. Rin knew it would not be wise to try and become "friends" with Inuyasha, because of Sesshomaru. However, she couldn't deny that Inuyasha and his friends and been incredibly nice to her over the years. Inuyasha had even protected her a few times. She appreciated him.

She watched Sesshomaru walk away and she sat down on the ground. She looked around the trees for anything of interest. She was incredibly bored now, she always was now when she was alone with Jaken. When she was younger, even though he hated it, Jaken would play with her. Sometimes she did catch him smiling and giggling at her. She knew he had fun with her sometimes. She also knew if she were gone, Jaken would more than likely be lonely. Sesshomaru, while he is a beautiful painting to stare at, he is simply that. A painting, and paintings never talk. They make horrible company.

Rin always prayed she would break him though. She always hoped that she would get him to open up even just a little so that he could either start, or carry on a conversation. That never happened. Over the last few years, he had stayed away from her more. She had lost her "child-like innocence" she imagined, and now she was merely a human woman. She hoped that he would not turn her away one-day. She didn't think she would be able to handle that.

Bored, Jaken tried to start a conversation. "So Rin, did you decide what you wanted for your birthday?"

She sighed some. The more she thought about it, the more she really _did_ want to ask Sesshomaru for just one incredible night. She didn't care if he was soft and gentle, or if he was rough with her like he was with her in her dreams. She assumed being that demon he was, he probably would be a little rough. But that only turned her on. She wasn't for sure why, but she just chalked it up to the fact that that is how she would expect him to be. That is who he is, and she loves him and everything about him, even his rough side.

"No, not yet. I am still considering a few things." She told him.

Jaken just looked at her strangely. "I know how you have been looking at Lord Sesshomaru!" He scolded her. "He would never be with a human! You are beneath him! So don't even think about using your birthday wish for something as selfish and repulsive as being with him! Even once!" He ripped into her and it broke her heart. Jaken of all  demons knew exactly what she was thinking about somehow. _Little toad._ She thought.

"You are ridiculous!" She yelled at him. "You really think I am that stupid? I am thinking about going to the future with Kagome! Or maybe even going to a human village and living!" She quickly covered her mouth with her hand with her last comment. She meant to side step him away from thinking she wanted to be with Sesshomaru, but she didn't mean to blurt out one of the other options she had been thinking about.

"Foolish girl! Just go! No one here would miss you at all! You are nothing more than a stupid human girl! I would love to be with my lord again and not have to worry about the likes of you!" He yelled at her again. What she didn't realize, was that he was hurt that she thought about leaving him. He had kind of grown fond of the girl over the years, but Rin was certain he truly hated her. So she did as she always did. She did exactly what her master told her to.

"Fine Jaken. Goodbye." She stood up and took off running. She ran towards where she saw Sesshomaru walk. She knew she would find Inuyasha and Kagome where Sesshomaru was going. She would go with them and stay at Kaede's village like Kaede had told her so many times she was more than welcome to do.

Rin ran until she could see the border of the woods. She saw flashes of white and red and heard clangs of metal as the two brothers were in war with each other. This was so normal for her to see, that she didn't even pay attention anymore. She looked for Kagome and Sango. _There they are!_ She thought. She mentally made her plan on how to get over there without being trampled by angry demons. Once she figured it out, she quickly made her way to the girls.

"Rin!" Kagome and Sango both shrieked at the same time. They both ran over to her, completely bored and ignoring the battle as well. No one was impressed with them anymore. They knew Sesshomaru could kill Inuyasha if he wanted to, but he just likes to pull rank on him. And they had seen Inuyasha actually succeed in killing Sesshomaru, but the tensaiga brought him back. So they knew this was a battle that would never end. They would never kill each other. Two sisters pulling each other's hair was about the equivalent to this violence taking place currently.

"Kagome! Sango!" Rin yelped when she reached them.

"How are you Rin?" Sango asked their young friend.

Rin sighed. "Not really, is there any way that I can come with you guys?" She blushed and bit her lip afraid of their answer.

"Rin what is wrong?" Kagome asked concerned.

"I just don't think that I can be with Sesshomaru anymore." She grabbed them both by the arm and pulled them further away from the monk and the fox. "It's just I'm getting older and…" She trailed off and looked at them both as she turned redder by the second.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and giggled. "I think we understand." Sango said. "So did something happen between you two?"

"No! No, not at all." Rin corrected Sango quickly. "It's just, I can't help but notice him now, and I have been having… dreams." She quickly looked down at the ground.

"What!" Kagome shrieked. "What kind of dreams?" She elbowed Rin picking on her trying to make her feel better. It obviously wasn't working because Rin felt guilty and awful like she betrayed her lord.

"Rin," Sango began noticing Rin's obvious guilt. "this is all perfectly normal. You are getting older, and Sesshomaru is the only man you have ever really been around. He probably already knows Rin, you should just talk to him about it."

Rin shook her head. "I know what would happen, and I know what he would say. I know he cares about me, but not like that. Never like that. I don't think I could take his disappointment in me. I would rather just save us both and leave. I will use this as my birthday wish."

Sango and Kagome both got a sad look on their face realizing she was about to use the only  gift Sesshomaru had ever given her, to leave him. Simply because she didn't want to hurt him. It broke their hearts, they could only imagine what she felt like.

"Rin." She froze at the voice that said her name. She closed her eyes and looked down at the ground as she turned her body to face him.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" She said.

"I told you to stay with Jaken." He said partly scolding her. She looked back at Kagome and Sango. Then she looked at the ground and back up to her lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I figured out what I want for my birthday wish." She told him fighting back tears.

He narrowed his eyes at her, having a feeling he knew what was coming. "Yes Rin?"

"I wish freedom." She said, knowing she didn't word it right as soon as it spewed from her mouth.

"Freedom Rin? You think I cage you? I have always told you Rin, follow me if you so choose." He stared at her a moment, making her uncomfortable.

"My lord, I didn't mean to say it that way. What I meant by freedom, is that I wish to have the freedom to make my own decisions. I wish to go and do whatever, and have whatever and whoever makes me happy . However, I only want this, if it comes with your blessing. I love you and I don't ever want you upset with me. I couldn't bear not having your companionship. But I am grown now, and I have needs of my own now." A tear slid down her cheek.

Sesshomaru looked at her. He was upset, but he understood. "Fine Rin. Do as you wish. You may come and go as you please. You may do as you please, whatever that may be. But be well aware, I am not going to keep track of you now. If you get into trouble, I will more than likely not be there to save you. Your decisions are your own from now on, and any consequences of those decisions are also your own. Do you understand and agree?"

She was very happy, but very upset. She was upset he wouldn't come save her anymore, but she understood that whatever the gift was that he would give her, it would obviously come with conditions.

"Yes my lord. I understand. Thank you!" She couldn't help but run up to him and hold him. She held him tightly and savored the feel of his body, just in case it was the last time she saw him or had the chance to touch him.

"What will your first decision be with your new freedom Rin?" Sango asked.

"If Kagome's offer is still open, I would like to go to the future with her for a little while." Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. He looked down at her and nodded. Letting her know it truly was all right. She was free now. He never hugged her back, but she knew he cared and was ok because he let her hold him. He broke away from her and looked at Inuyasha. He gave him a 'look' and Inuyasha, though he hated his older half-brother, knew his meaning. He was to watch over Rin in her journeys.

"Rin." Sesshomaru simply said her name as he turned and walked away from her.

Rin sighed in relief. Now she would have time to think about the way she felt about Sesshomaru, and sort things out. Staying in a human village, she might have a chance now to fall in love with a human. To fall in love with someone who will actually love her back and let her know so. With every moment of sadness, she had a moment of happiness. With every moment of happiness, she had a moment of sadness. _I think I will be ok now._ She thought to herself. She was over all, content.

**-A/N- **

_**I know that this chapter was a little depressing compared to the last one. But it was necessary to get my story the way I wanted it. However I don't want to give anything away. But her birthday wish will absolutely bite Sesshomaru in the ass in the most interesting way. So I will try to write and post the next chapter as soon as possible! So keep watching for the next chapter and keep reading!**_

_**Also, thank you to those of you who reviewed! That meant so much! I really appreciate it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Recap 

"_Rin." Sesshomaru simply said her name as he turned and walked away from her._

Rin sighed in relief. Now she would have time to think about the way she felt about Sesshomaru, and sort things out. Staying in a human village, she might have a chance now to fall in love with a human. To fall in love with someone who will actually love her back and let her know so. With every moment of sadness, she had a moment of happiness. With every moment of happiness, she had a moment of sadness. I think I will be ok now. She thought to herself. She was over all, content.

Chapter 4

Rin woke up and felt around her. She was completely surrounded by softness. She immediately thought of the boa that Sesshomaru wore. She felt around for the fur, but she didn't find it. She opened her eyes and found herself in unfamiliar territory. She was in Kagome's time, in Kagome's bed.

A few years ago Kagome and Kaede had found a spell that they could put into beads to allow others to pass through the well. Kagome had strengthened over the years as a priestess, but she was still only strong enough to put enough power into one at a time. It took her great concentration and energy to make even one. But she found it worth it to be able to show her friends the future.

Shippo was the real reason Kagome wanted to find the spell. Shippo was a great companion and was loved by everyone in the group. Even Inuyasha cared for him though he would die before admitting it. Still, Shippo was a lonely child. Kagome wanted him to make a friend and she knew that he and her brother Souta would get along wonderfully. They were the same age and she knew they were a lot alike despite being separated by 500 years.

Rin heard the floor outside the door creak as someone approached. She pulled the covers up to her chest as she wasn't sure who was there and being from the past, was very shy even though fully covered.

"Oh your awake!" Kagome said happily. Rin relaxed a bit and smiled at Kagome.

"Yes. Good morning." Rin said. She had been in Kagome's time for almost 24 hours now. They came back mid-morning the day before and played all day. Kagome showed her so many new things. She really wasn't kidding when she told her it would be beyond her wildest dreams! Talking boxes with little people in them. Giant metal boxes that opened up and held COLD food. Pretty white man-made holes with metal "faucets" Kagome called them that released hot OR cold water! It was all so amazing! The future was truly a beautiful place!

Kagome went on about her business trying to find something for Rin to wear. Rin being awake and not busy was slowly being consumed by her thoughts. Lord Sesshomaru she thought. She wondered what he was doing right then. She wondered if he missed her at all.

Kagome turned around and saw Rin's expression and knew she was deep in thought. She also knew she was sad about something.

"Rin? Are you alright?" Kagome asked her. Rin looked up quickly.

"Yes." She simply stated. But something else was burning inside of her. She had to know something. "Kagome?"

Kagome turned to her again. "Yes?"

"Am I ugly? Or intolerable? Is that why he didn't want me?" Rin asked with a tear forming in each of her chestnut eyes. Kagome's jaw dropped slightly.

"Rin you think you are ugly?" Rin simply nodded. "Rin you are beautiful! You were such a cute little girl and you grew up into an absolutely beautiful woman! You are an amazing person to be around. I am glad I had the chance to get to know you over the years." Kagome told her.

Rin smiled. "Do you think I'm stupid for caring for him like I do?" Rin asked her.

Kagome shook her head. "Sesshomaru, even though I hate to say it, is truly beautiful. I have always had feelings for Inuyasha, and I think he is so very cute. Sesshomaru though. He is beautiful. He is everything a woman could want in a man. However, he is incapable of loving anyone. I believe he loved you though, even if he didn't want to admit it. You really were his weakness. But as for a romantic love, Rin, I just don't think it is in him. It has nothing to do with you. It's just the way he is."

Rin nodded her head understanding what she said perfectly. She knew he would never love her the way she loved him. She knew he would never want her the way she wanted him. The way that she needed him even. She started to giggle a little over what she thought about using her birthday wish for. She felt stupid and thought it deserved a laugh.

Kagome smiled thinking Rin had found something to be happy about. "What is it Rin? What's so funny?"

"I just can't believe how stupid I was." She chuckled a little. "I don't know why I am speaking this out loud, but I seriously thought a few times about using my birthday wish to be with him."

Kagome smiled a sad smile at her. "Rin, he probably would have given you anything under the sun. But I doubt he would have given you a relationship."

Rin looked up at Kagome and smiled genuinely as a blush started to form. "No, Kagome. That isn't what I meant. I knew he would never want a relationship with me. I'm only human. However, I wanted to use my wish for just one night with him." She said putting much emphasis on "with."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Rin!" She shrieked smacking her in the arm. "I didn't know you had anything in you like that!" Kagome laughed loudly at her discovery.

"Yeah I know." Rin said still shyfully smiling. "I doubt that would have happened either, but I still wanted to ask. This was better though. This way, I won't ruin the little bit of a friendship we do have."

Kagome slipped into thought for a moment. Thinking about Rin's dilemma. She had gotten quite crafty over the years dodging Inuyasha and his god-awful questions about Hojo and any other males she may have come into innocent contact with.

Suddenly, her eyes lit up and so did her face in a way that almost terrified Rin.

"Um, Kagome?" Rin slowly asked.

"Rin! I have it!" Kagome nearly yelled. She turned and faced Rin.

"Have what?" Rin asked concerned.

"Honestly Rin, you still could have your one night." She said smiling wickedly as her plan just flashed before her eyes.

"I don't see how, it would never happen with him Kagome." Rin said frowning slightly.

"Don't you remember your exact words Rin?" Rin thought back but didn't have time to answer before Kagome did for her. 'I wish to go and do whatever, and have whatever and whoever makes me happy." Kagome reminded her.

"Ok, so what is the big deal?" Rin asked.

"Rin listen to me! **Do whatever** and **have** **whatever** and **whoever** makes me happy." Kagome said speaking slowly to get her point across. Rin just narrowed her eyes.

"Rin, do you remember Sesshomaru's response?" Again, Rin thought back.

"Yes," Rin began quoting him word for word as she never would forget his words, "Fine Rin. Do as you wish. You may come and go as you please. You may do as you please, whatever that may be. But be…"

"Stop!" Kagome yelled. Rin just looked confused again.

"Sesshomaru told you **'You may do as you please, whatever that may be.'**" Kagome just gave her the 'got it?' look.

"Rin it is a loophole in your birthday wish! You could still have him if you have the guts to go get him."

Rin thought for a second and then snapped to. "No!" She yelped. "I could never hurt Lord Sesshomaru like that! If I did that he would hate me and never want to see me again!"

"Rin, I don't think that is the truth. It may be true he doesn't want you in that way. However I truly don't believe he would hate you or turn you away. If nothing else, I think he would appreciate your courage."

Rin's mind again began reeling. She didn't know what to think! She wanted to so very badly. But she was so scared of losing him forever.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I just don't think that I could! I have never been with a man! I have never even been around a man other than him! So I wouldn't even know how to try."

"Rin, honey. You have been with him all of these years. Have you ever seen him with a woman?"

Rin thought for a moment. "Only that Kagura woman, but I doubt anything happened with them. She always disgusted him. Because she smelled of Naraku."

"Well Rin, I will give you a little hint on men. Sesshomaru or not, he is a man. And all men have needs. He probably hides it so well because he has no 'temptation.' Give him a little temptation and I bet he breaks. Because if he really hasn't been with a woman since you have been with him, that has been like ten years. At least. That is a long time. I bet you will get what you want if you just try!"

Rin hated to admit it, but she was definitely right. All of the things that she did know about men was exactly as Kagome said. They were 'needy' in that way. That was one reason why Sesshomaru hated human men. Because they couldn't control their urges and they sometimes took women against their will, or forced them in other ways. To him, it was simply despicable. She had heard Sesshomaru talk about human men and their needs, but were demons the same? Was he really the same? She just couldn't stop thinking! The possibilities!

"Ok, so if I were to consider this. And I am not saying I am! How would I do it? I don't know how to seduce a man! Especially a man like that!" Rin was giddy and nervous. She couldn't believe she was even thinking about all of this let alone talking about it out loud!

Kagome got a wicked grin on her face. One of many from the course of the day. "Rin, I think we need to go shopping." Was all Kagome said before standing up, and throwing the clothing she had picked out at Rin. Rin was confused but she didn't have time to ask anything before Kagome ran out of the room. She simply got dressed and wondered what they could possibly be 'shopping' for. She was soon in for an incredible experience.

**(A/N) I am going to try to add another chapter tomorrow night! (7/15/07) So if you are one of the ones regularly checking (and SERIOUSLY thank you to those who are!) then don't forget to check back! I told you her birthday wish would bite him in the butt. Lol! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will enjoy the next one! Feel free to review! I love them! Thanks to all of you who have been! All of your comments have been so nice!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Recap 

"Ok, so if I were to consider this. And I am not saying I am! How would I do it? I don't know how to seduce a man! Especially a man like that!" Rin was giddy and nervous. She couldn't believe she was even thinking about all of this let alone talking about it out loud!

_Kagome got a wicked grin on her face. One of many from the course of the day. "Rin, I think we need to go shopping." Was all Kagome said before standing up, and throwing the clothing she had picked out at Rin. Rin was confused but she didn't have time to ask anything before Kagome ran out of the room. She simply got dressed and wondered what they could _possibly_ be 'shopping' for. She was soon in for an incredible experience._

Chapter 5

_Rin's 18__th__ Birthday_

Kagome and Rin prepared for their travels back to the past. Rin was preparing for something else entirely. She had a blast with Kagome the day before going shopping. Everything Kagome made her look at made her blush with such deep shades of red, she thought she was going to die from blood loss throughout her body.

_The Day Before_

Rin and Kagome bought a couple of cute outfits. Rin picked out a couple of harmless sundresses. Kagome also got her some bras and underwear and even socks. They even bought a pair of tennis shoes for her for her journeys with Sesshomaru. She had never had a pair of shoes, and even when she was lucky enough to get sandals, they fell apart quickly due to the long journeys with him. She knew these would last a while though.

Kagome had also insisted on another kind of shoe all together. A kind of shoe she had never seen before, something Kagome called "stilettos." They were about four inches tall in the back and about a quarter inch in the front. They were white and strapped. There were two crossed straps over the toes, and they moved up to strap around her ankle. The white brought out Rin's tanned skin color beautifully. Kagome spent the rest of yesterday teaching her how to walk in them. Rin didn't understand the practicality of them in her time period especially for how she traveled. Kagome just smiled at how naïve the girl was and explained how they _were_ very practical. How she _could_ use them. They were not at all for daily wear.

Rin got it, but again blushed terribly. Kagome reprimanded her for blushing so much because if she was going to pull this off, she was going to have to be confident and not shy in the least. Sesshomaru would be more likely to turn her away if she were weak about it. That was something _else_ Rin practiced the rest of the day. Not being shy, a very big stretch for her, but Kagome thought she did surprisingly well.

Along with practical clothing, Kagome insisted on something very unpractical. They went to a very special "adult" shop, Kagome called it. She said that she wanted to get Rin something special and also, that this would be the ultimate place for Rin to learn not to blush so much. Kagome taught her all kinds of dirty things in this store and slowly Rin started to come around. She became more confident with what she was about to do because now, she knew things that she didn't before. She knew how to approach things and even had a mild plan of what she wanted to do to him if she really got to do this.

Kagome picked a corset out for Rin. The concept of it completely confused the girl, so Kagome picked one with an easy zip side that would be hidden under her arm when it was at her side. Rin liked it very much. Rin thought the woman in the picture looked beautiful in it, and hoped she would look just as good. It was made of a _very _soft white metallic color material. It almost shined. The trimming was done in a deep crimson red and it was outlined in crimson red lace. Even the lacings on it were a crimson red. Laces ran from top to bottom in the back. Rin loved it. Kagome picked that one in particular because those were the colors that Sesshomaru wore, so she knew he liked them.

Along with the corset, Kagome picked out a beautiful pair of lace thong underwear that was made of the same colors. The base was made of a silky white. Very thin, but very smooth. The outer edge was lined in that same soft beautiful crimson red lace. Rin griped they would be uncomfortable, but Kagome reassured her they would probably be ripped off pretty quickly so not to worry. Evil grin Kagome's evil grins scared Rin sometimes, but she knew she was only helping.

Kagome also splurged and bought Rin one more thing in the store. Just in case the thing with Sesshomaru didn't work out, Kagome wanted to help her friend out. So she wickedly bought Rin, without her knowing, a small waterproof vibe she could use by herself to keep her urges under control. It would be quicker than her doing it "by hand" and Sesshomaru would be less likely to know what she was doing. She showed her later that night and Rin all but cried from embarrassment, but graciously accepted the gift even though she wasn't sure yet she would ever use it.

They bought Rin's shoes at another store so they didn't need to worry about that. They went on to another store and Kagome bought her a backpack and even some razors. She explained the concept of shaving and how to do it. When they got home, Kagome ran the bath for her and gave her a quick lesson and let her go to work. Kagome was surprised how well she did. She somehow managed not to cut herself except behind her left knee. Even Kagome butchered herself regularly! What she _didn't _expect Rin to do, was shave her most private of areas. Kagome did, but she didn't figure Rin would. Because Kagome didn't explain what and what not to shave, she just shaved it all. Kagome knew it would probably only turn the demon on more, so she explained to Rin she was ok by making that mistake.

_Present Day – Rin's Birthday_

Rin's head felt like it was going to explode from all she had learned in the last 24 hours. She didn't know how to handle it all, but Kagome reassured her she would when the time came.

Kagome helped Rin to get dressed. She first dressed her in her new corset. Even Kagome was taken back by how she looked in it. She was beautiful, it hugged her in all the right places. Kagome hadn't realized the girl had larger breasts than she did, but she couldn't help _but _ notice now that they were being pushed up to her neck in that corset. Kagome gave Rin the underwear to put on and she did so. Then, they placed Rin's old Kimono over the whole thing. They wanted the entire thing to knock him off of his feet. They wanted him to be completely shocked. Oh to shock the almighty Lord Sesshomaru! If Rin pulled this off, she thought she would feel like a goddess!

Instead of the sexy shoes, Kagome had Rin put on the tennis shoes and put the others in her backpack with all of her other things. Kagome then fixed Rin's hair for her. She straightened it, as Rin's hair was naturally full. The look Kagome wanted, she would need her hair flat and straight. She finished straightening it and found a pair of crimson red velvet covered hair chopsticks that Kagome already owned. She pulled Rin's bangs down into a side swept style and pulled the rest of her hair up into the chopsticks. They left it natural, not spraying it with anything. Kagome was afraid of offending Sesshomaru's sensitive nose. If he were a normal man, she would have introduced perfume to Rin. But she was sure Rin's natural scent would work just as well.

Her straightened hair stuck out in all of the right places giving it that sexy fixed but still slightly messy look. Kagome was proud. Then she moved on to makeup. She used a silvery shadow as a base, to match her corset. Then she lined Rin's eyes in black and used black shadow to seal the liner and also create a shadowed look around her top lid making Rin look incredibly grown up and sexy. She looked better than any supermodel Kagome had ever seen! She finished it off with a deep reddish lip color. She didn't want to go with bright red, it didn't match her tone. So she used a deeper color with more purples in it giving her lips a very deep and seductive look. It was the expensive all day kind that doesn't rub off. So Kagome knew it would last till Rin got the guts to go through with it.

Kagome was shocked and even a little jealous of how good Rin truly looked.

"Rin, if he doesn't break, then I just…" Kagome trailed off. She truly didn't know what to say. She was straight, and she couldn't help thinking how beautiful she was. If Sesshomaru didn't think so, she just came to the conclusion he may _actually_ be gay. Kagome just shook her head.

"Thank you Kagome." Rin said smiling.

"You are truly welcome. However, I want details!" Kagome said giddily.

Rin just laughed and nodded her head. She was slightly more comfortable talking about things now realizing that it was normal. She wouldn't dare talk to anyone other than Kagome or possibly Sango, but she still felt more comfortable.

"Rin, are you ready?" Kagome asked taking a big breath and smiling big at her. Kagome was so excited for her.

"No! No I am not! But I know I have to be. I have to do this. If I don't, I will never let myself get over it. I have wanted this for far too long."

"And you have earned it Rin. You have been nothing _but_ loyal to him. You deserve to be 'handled' how you want to be even if it _is_ just once!" Kagome smiled at her again and grabbed her hand.

"Let's get going Rin." Kagome said. She pulled Rin up and they gathered their things. Kagome slung her backpack over her shoulders and Rin did the same. They gave each other one last look and walked out the door.

"Kagome, one last question. How would you start? I don't know how to initiate it. I have learned so much and I know just what to do once we start, but how do I start?" Rin asked her.

"Well," Kagome started as she reached for the doors to the shrine the well was in. "This is how I would do it…"

**(A/N) Oh another chapter! This one is kind of short, well the last two were really. But I didn't want it to be excessively long. I hope you all enjoyed this one! I will be working on the next one! I think I will be done with the story soon. I have enjoyed writing this story so much and I am glad those of you who have been reading have enjoyed it! Thank you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING – ****This chapter has a MASSIVE lemon in it. In fact, you could probably have infinite pitchers of lemonade with this thing. It was 11 pages in Microsoft word. Lol! If you made it this far, chances are you don't have a problem with them. But I have to warn anyway! Rated VERY Mature!** Chapter 5 Recap 

"_Let's get going Rin." Kagome said. She pulled Rin up and they gathered their things. Kagome slung her backpack over her shoulders and Rin did the same. They gave each other one last look and walked out the door._

"_Kagome, one last question. How would you start? I don't know how to initiate it. I have learned so much and I know just what to do once we start, but how do I start?" Rin asked her._

"Well," Kagome started as she reached for the doors to the shrine the well was in. "This is how I would do it…"

Chapter 6 – The Birthday Wish

Kagome relayed a detailed plan to Rin on the way back to Kaede's village. When they made it, they caught sight of something they didn't expect. A small green toad.

"Jaken?" Rin asked to no one in particular. She truly didn't expect him to be there.

"Jaken!" Rin yelled as she took off running. She found it surprisingly easy to run in the tennis shoes, but the sexy underwear were another story. She silently cursed Kagome for the annoying garment.

"Rin!" Jaken yelled running at her. "Lord Sesshomaru requested I come and get you."

Rin's eyes lit up, she was so happy to hear that Sesshomaru wanted her back!

"He said I was annoying him to no end and I was to get you!" Jaken said. He was sad his lord felt that way, but he was too excited to see Rin.

"Oh." Was all Rin could say. She looked back at Kagome with sadness in her eyes.

"Um Jaken." Kagome said. "Where is Sesshomaru now? I mean how far is he?"

"About a half a days walk that way." Jaken said pointing into the woods.

"Well, Sango would you mind if Rin took Kilala?" She asked as Sango walked from the hut to see what all the noise was about.

"No, why?" Sango asked completely unaware.

"Because I have some stuff I would like to show Jaken. And Rin picked out a gift for Sesshomaru in the future and she wanted to give it to him."

Sango assumed about the situation and became 'excited' to have the little demon visit. Jaken got excited at the thought he was going to be included in the future girls gifts. He had heard she sometimes brought back strange foods or strange objects and he was all too curious.

"Would you mind Master Jaken?" Rin asked knowing why Kagome was wanting to stall Jaken. He shook his head violently.

"Go ahead Rin! I am sure he will be happy to see you! He is annoyed with me right now she he would probably only kick me!" Jaken stated happily trying to find a logical reason to stay with the Kagome and whatever it was she might show him.

"Kilala, can you take Rin to Sesshomaru?" Sango asked her faithful demon cat. Kilala only mewed and transformed to do as she was asked. Rin excitedly got on the demon and Kagome ran up to her quickly.

"Have Kilala stop somewhere before you get to him so you can change your shoes." Kagome whispered. It was simple, but it through Rin's stomach into a whirlwind. She was so nervous now. But she tried to calm herself. She just nodded at Kagome.

"And remember Rin. Confidence. Confidence is what is going to get you what you want. He doesn't like weakness, remember that, so show him _none!_" Kagome spoke forcefully but very quietly. Rin nodded again, and they were off.

They traveled a little ways and she asked Kilala to let her down for a moment. She quickly traded the shoes and threw the tennis shoes in her bag. She hopped back up on Kilala and they swiftly covered the distance between them and Sesshomaru.

Kilala swooped down and landed with a graceful thud. Rin got down, but she didn't see Sesshomaru. She went to the front of the demon cat and looked at her inquisitively. Kilala growled slightly and bumped Rin ahead in the forward direction with her nose. It seemed even the demon cat Kilala knew what was going on. Rin looked ahead and began walking. It was only a couple of minutes before she found Sesshomaru sitting with his back against a tree with both of his legs extended their full length in front of him crossed at the ankles. He was staring up at the light blue sky, like he usually was. She knew he knew she was there.

"I hope you fared well while you were gone." Was all he said. Calm, collected, and in that silky voice Rin absolutely loved hearing.

"Yes Sesshomaru, I did. I had a wonderful time with Kagome." She said. Sesshomaru looked at her. He noticed she had dropped the 'lord' and he wondered why. He didn't mind, but he still wondered why.

"I see the future has changed you in the short time you were there." He said calmly looking away from her and back to the sky.

"Yes. It did. I learned a lot. Are you angry I didn't call you lord?" She asked him not really caring. She was in a place she knew she needed to place herself to get this accomplished. She needed to not care about anything. Most of all, not care about consequences.

"I told you Rin, do as you please. I don't care." He said in an uncaring voice as usual without even looking at her.

She nodded her head to herself. _I will._ She thought. She slowly closed the distance between them. She knew he wouldn't look up. So she wasn't in a great hurry. Sesshomaru assumed she was coming to sit next to him as she always did. She stopped when her feet were just inches away from his legs on the ground. She silently took a deep breath and took her chance.

She lifted her right foot and moved it to the other side of his thighs. Now one foot was on either side of his thighs as she stared down at him. He looked down at the ground at her feet and noticed her crimson toes and the strange white shoes.

"Rin." Was all he said to her without looking up. She took this chance to quickly untie the tie around her kimono. He looked up in time to see it fall. He just narrowed his eyes at her and spoke again.

"Rin." He said more forcefully this time. She didn't stop. She grabbed her kimono and ripped it off of her, revealing the beautiful corset and sexy panties she had on underneath. She quickly discarded the kimono to the ground. She smirked when she saw Sesshomaru's eyes wander slightly. _Got him._ She thought to herself successfully. But she also knew, he would try to cover and get out of it.

She quickly dropped to her knees straddling his thighs now forcing him to uncross his legs against her weight. She slid forward so her mound rested against his lower stomach and she leaned back slightly resting her hands behind her on his thighs so he could look at her. She had to ignore how hot she got by simply feeling how firm his thighs were.

"Rin, what do you think you are doing?" He asked, slightly upset. She knew he was, but again, she didn't care. She forced herself not to.

"I am doing what I always do. What you told me to." She said smirking at him.

"Rin, I never said anything of the sort. Move." He told her slightly forced. She shivered a little at the forcefulness in his voice but she mentally shook it off and continued. She wasn't about to give up so easily.

"Oh, actually, yes you did. You told me to do as I please. So I am. I am collecting part of my birthday wish." She said smirking again. Her smirks and attitude were really starting to get under his skin, but he didn't want to be mean to her or hurt her. He would try again he thought. If she didn't do what she was told, he would be forceful.

"I already gave you the wish you wished for. My obligation is over, and you never asked for anything of the sort. You would have been foolish to." He said as cold as possible. She started to falter with that statement. She knew she had to do something.

She ground herself into his hips, the knot in his obi hitting her just right it spiked her arousal. He caught the scent instantly. Before he could say anything she leaned forward pressing her breasts into his chest and putting her mouth next to his ear.

"Rin!" He said forcefully. He felt her jump, but then he felt her proceed.

"You can't stop me." She said. A flash of red went through his eyes but he stopped it. He was pissed now that she even thought to challenge him. He grabbed her nearly naked hips roughly readying to throw her off of him forcing a moan from her at his sudden force. As fast as he grabbed her hips, she wrapped her tiny fingers in his hair. If he threw her, she would be taking him with her. She began grinding into him again.

"You can't stop me because you are a demon of your word. You never go back on your word." She said to him breathing more heavily in his ear as the feel of him between her legs was really starting to take hold.

"Rin you have a very short time to explain yourself and release my hair or you may be sacrificed. You are not above other humans Rin." He told her harshly. She shuddered as a little sadness worked its way into her heart, but she quickly forgot it. She unlocked one of her hands while tightening the other to move between her legs and move the obi. She wanted to feel _him_ not the knot in his obi. She quickly achieved this and moved her hand back to his hair.

"Sesshomaru," She started, " I told you I wanted to _do whatever_, _have whatever_, and _have whoever_ I wanted."

"And?" He said still with that lifeless voice.

"You told me that I could do as I please, _whatever_ that may be." She almost moaned in his ear, emphasizing 'whatever.'

She heard him growl and felt it through his entire body reverberating into her own. She knew it. She had overstepped. This was where he either killed her, or turned her away for good.

Everything began to spin and instead she found herself lying on the ground with both of her hands pinned together in _one_ of his large ones.

"I also told you that your decisions were your own, and consequences of those decisions were your own. That I most likely wouldn't be able to save you." He growled into her ear while gripping the claws of his free hand into her side flesh between the corset and panties. He still rested between her naked legs.

"How dare you challenge me Rin." He said softly as he ground his own hips into hers. She gasped as she felt his hardened length grind into her as well. He grinned wickedly and growled at her shock of feeling him. She could feel herself about to go crazy already. She didn't know how she was going to last through all of the things she and Kagome talked about.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried as she felt him grind into her again.

"Ah, Rin, pleading already? Then you are in for a long torturous ride my dear." He said and even laughed a short deep feral growl of a laugh. He felt her tremble and it made him ache but he wasn't _about_ to let her off that easily. She challenged him and he was going to give her that challenge if it killed both of them.

He didn't move his mouth from beside her ear. Every breath he took he made sure to release it against her sensitive ear. He didn't move anything other than his hips with every painful grind into her. She groaned and squirmed beneath him begging for more.

"So Rin, tell me." He said moving to look into her eyes. He rested his lips barely on hers. Every time she moved forward to kiss him, he jerked back. He just smirked at her, which set her off but only turned her on more.

Before he finished his statement something else was drawn to his attention.

"Why Rin. Already? You should calm down a little, or you might not make it." He said in a teasing voice. She didn't understand what he meant, but she soon found out. She felt his hand sliding between them to her panties. She cried out as she felt him run his fingers across the silky material.

He pulled his free hand back up to his face and he growled again as he licked the tips of his fingers. His eyes were locked on hers and she saw the corners flash red but return to normal.

"Rin, you have already soaked through both that garment of yours and also through my own. You should try to calm down or you will die of dehydration." He said so very proud of his accomplishment. "Maybe I should leave you alone to calm down." He said teasingly moving to get up.

"NO!" She screamed and wrapped her legs around him to pull him back down on her but she quickly regretted it. As he lifted, his length had adjusted in his pants and when he crashed down on top of her he ground right into her tiny bundle of nerves forcing her to scream and her entire body to jump.

"If you don't want things like that to happen unexpectedly in the future, I suggest you be less forceful" He told her moving his lips down to her neck. "That job is mine and mine alone." He said as he pierced her sensitive neck with his fangs and sucked slightly causing her to scream in pleasure and grind into his hardened length.

Sesshomaru pulled his fangs from her neck and licked at the bleeding wound to clean it. She moaned at every flicker of painful pleasure. Her moaning was like beautiful music to his ears. He was composing it and playing it to a perfect T. Every note was perfect. He was reveling in his own perfection as well as the perfection of the young beauty writhing below him.

"So Rin. As I was saying before you interrupted me with your deliciously overactive core." He spoke to her so quietly it was almost a whisper, but his voice had lust in it. Desire and it made it even more sexy if at all possible. She was actually hating him talking to her at the moment. His voice was driving her even more mad.

He moved to barely touch her lips with his own again. "Tell me Rin, is this better than hiding behind a tree and watching me as I bathe?" He asked with almost a snicker in his voice.

Her eyes went wide and so did her mouth. She had no idea he knew!

Sesshomaru used this opportunity to lick around her lips, but not kiss her. He was waiting for her answer. He knew he had embarrassed her and he was glad. He would make it up to her. He licked her again. In a random defiant moment, Rin jumped up quicker than he was and bit down on his tongue, capturing it in her mouth.

He growled at her but she didn't move. She just glared at him for embarrassing her, he just glared back and growled at her letting her know he was upset. She still didn't budge.

He used his free hand quickly moved it between them as she held tight to his tongue with her teeth. She wasn't about to give into him. He was livid but it was turning him on so much her defiance. He didn't know she had it in her and he was _loving_ this side of her. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he ever wanted anything or anyone more.

He rested his clawed finger over her soaked silken panties and gave her one more growl to signal her last chance. She just giggled at him and bit down slightly harder drawing a little bit of blood.

With a loud growl he plunged his clawed finger straight through her silken barrier directly into her core. She immediately opened her mouth and screamed out in pleasure. He took his next opportunity to capture her mouth. He dove his tongue into her open mouth and forced her to taste him. He felt her fighting and groaning. She tasted the tiny bit of blood dripping from his tongue and it made her moan even more. She loved the taste of him. She loved the taste of his mouth and even of his blood. She just loved him. She couldn't wait to taste the rest of him.

His finger was buried as far as it would go inside of her but he jerked his hand forward lifting her some pushing harder causing her to scream helplessly into his mouth. She felt like she was going to explode. She couldn't believe how good he felt! This was 10,000 times better than _any_ of the dreams she had ever had of him. Though, he felt good even in them.

He pulled his mouth back from hers giving her time to breathe.

"Answer me Rin!" He snapped at her as he ripped her panties the rest of the way across and dove a second finger into her.

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed almost at the top of her lungs.

"I said _answer_ me Rin! Is this better than hiding behind a tree pleasuring yourself?" He asked.

"Yes! God! Sesshomaru! Yes!" She screamed to him.

"Is this better than all of those dreams you had about me Rin? And yes, I know about all of those."

"You knew?" She asked panting hard and moaning.

He laughed that feral laugh again. "Of course I knew. I could smell how bad you wanted me Rin. It nearly killed me some nights not to shred through your kimono and take you in the most violent way possible." He said breathing hard as he moved his thumb up to rub on her painfully swollen sensitive nub as he fingered her violently.

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed out again. "God! It feels so good! Sesshomaru! If you knew why didn't you just give me what I ached for?" She was barely able to finish her question, she was panting almost too hard to bare.

"I did." Was all he said.

"Wha… What?" She asked closing her eyes and grinding her core down on to him harder.

"When I knew you were deep in those dreams, I sometimes whispered to you to feed them. To help you finish and ease your pain. By the time you would wake up screaming my name I would be gone so you were none the wiser." He said.

He ground his thumb down on her harder and instantly it through her into body convulsions.

"Sesshomaru! I'm going… to…" She was screaming hard just waiting for it to come.

"Look at me when you do Rin. I want to see your face." He said.

"Oh God Sesshomaru let my hands go!" She cried and instantly he released her hands.

Her tiny hands shot straight up to the sides of his head and wrapped in his silky hair and pulled him down to her so they were eye to eye.

He slipped a third finger in and he increased his speed with his thumb. God he knew exactly how to touch her to drive her mad!

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled as she came hard surrendering violently to his fingers demon speed inside of her. She locked her mouth onto his never breaking their gaze and continued to scream and moan into his mouth.

Once he felt her inner walls begin to calm, he slowed his speed and removed his thumb from her now easing nub as he fingered her slowly to calm her.

He slowly broke the kiss by shortening them into tiny locking kisses. He moved his way down to her neck and licked her still bleeding neck wound.

Sesshomaru slowly kissed down to where he _would _have access to her breasts. He raised his hand to slice through the garment but Rin stopped him.

"See." She said as she grabbed the side zipper and pulled down loosening the garment. Sesshomaru merely moaned in approval. He pulled it aside and his outer shell faltered a bit as he gasped slightly at the sight of her naked body below him. He was shocked. She was always so hidden under that kimono of hers, he was never truly able to see what she had to offer.

Rin smiled when she saw how much he enjoyed looking at her. But quickly lost that smile and replaced it with moans as he began licking and sucking on her full breasts. She never in her life expected anything to feel as good as his mouth did. Anywhere he put it instantly burned like he had dropped his acid on her instead. She could feel her body responding to him all over again. He lightly bit her hardened peak and forced a sharp moan to escape her mouth. He spent what seemed like forever to her licking and biting and just playing with her breasts. She was completely in heaven with her demon lord.

He began moving southward again licking and kissing all the way. She heard a loud growl escape his lips when he reached his destination. He rested his beautiful face between her legs and just looked at her. He clipped each side of what was left of the underwear and removed them quickly to give him a full view. Again, he was lost in her. However, he quickly regained his composure and took a long slow lick reaching from the bottom of her all the way to the top making sure to put a little force into flicking his tongue across her tiny nub.

Rin's whole body instantly jumped with this new attention he was giving her. She then thought of something terrible and began to giggle. He quickly stopped and narrowed his eyes at her wondering why on earth she would be laughing at him.

"What is so funny Rin?" He asked as he licked her again forcing a jump from her.

"I just thought of something is all." She said giggling slightly again.

"What might that be?" He asked taking another long slow lick of her tasting all she had to offer him. She moaned beneath him and began to calm the giggling long enough to ask him.

"Well," She smiled, "I just thought about the fact that you are a _dog_ demon." He was mid lick but instantly pulled away from her giving her a look. He was almost certain he knew what she was going to say.

"Yes Rin. And what is it that you would like to know? I would never lie." He said nudging her bundle of nerves with the tip of his nose.

"Uh!" She grunted at him. Even his _nose_ felt good! "God! I was just wanting to know if by you being a _dog_ demon if you had a long tongue like theirs too!" She all but yelled out not being able to control her volume.

"Rin. Don't be naïve." He said in a low voice. She thought that was a 'no.' "I have everything a dog does only stronger, better…" He paused lowering his mouth down to her core causing her to pant watching him. "…and _much _bigger." He finished his statement and dove his tongue deep inside of her showing her just _how_ long his tongue was.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs not able to contain herself. He dove his tongue inside of her licking her sweet spot on the inside with ease.

Sesshomaru slid one arm under each of her legs and lifted her into him causing him to go slightly deeper. She couldn't help grinding against him. She was no longer able to control her body and it drove Sesshomaru even wilder. He dove his tongue in and out of her with such speed she didn't know what to think. The pleasure was so intense for her that her face and neck and started to go numb and tingle under the pressure.

She couldn't stop her hand as it had a mind of its own. It slid down to her sensitive flesh and began rubbing. Sesshomaru didn't mind because she continued to reward him with her overflowing essence. The taste of her and the smell of her was enough to cause him to climax. If he were a lesser man _or_ demon, he would. Watching her rub herself wasn't helping much either.

He swore to himself he had never tasted anything like her. She was perfect and he knew he couldn't live without have this every day for the rest of their existence. She always tried to feed him. He never accepted saying he "didn't eat human food." He now found what she could give him during dinner times and satisfy him far more than any food she could offer him. He smiled against her bucking hips at the thought of "having her for dinner" daily. _Yes,_ he thought. _I will._

He was quickly knocked out of the thought of his future dinner plans by her screaming his name again. He growled harshly as she was causing his groin massive pain by the sound of her voice. He wanted her greatly and he was throbbing in pain.

He knocked her hand away with his own and began thumbing her flesh again forcing another scream out of her. He began working her faster and tonguing her harder as he felt her inner walls start clenching.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She screamed loudly. He growled hard again causing vibrations to flow through his tongue straight into her sending her overboard. She clenched hard down on his tongue actually shocking him with how tight she got. This discovery only made it harder on him. He felt like he was going to explode if he didn't have her soon.

When Rin's inner walls calmed again he quickly pulled out of her and sat up on his knees. Her eyes and mouth both opened wide as she finally got a look at the massive size of her Demon Lord. He was still fully clothed, but she knew what she wanted to do.

He saw the look on her face upon seeing his size and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her up on her knees as well. He kissed her hard as he ran his claws down her back. He scratched her lightly, but never hurt her. His hands rested on her firm behind and he squeezed her. He already knew how he wanted to take her. However, he also knew how he _had_ to take her at first.

Rin broke the kiss and started hungrily ripping his haori off. When she unclothed his upper half and revealed his muscular chest and stomach she was once again stunned by his beauty. It was much different seeing him from up close. She captured one of his hardened nipples in her mouth and sucked hard causing him to moan loudly. She used that to distract him as she began tearing at the obi holding his pants up.

He laughed at her inside for being so clumsy. He reached down and untied it for her, which drove her slightly mad. She couldn't stand watching him touch himself. She roughly pushed him back, but being the demon he was, he never budged. He knew what she wanted, so he just laid down for her smirking at her violence on the way down.

She pulled his pants the rest of the way off and slowly looked up at _him._ She was amazed. He was beautiful. She saw magenta stripes across his hipbones pointing down as they ran inside. She knelt down and licked them on each side, forcing a growl from him deep in his chest. Now _she_ was teasing him and he wasn't sure how to handle it.

She saw the puff of silky white hair over his dangerously hard manhood. She ran her tiny fingers though it and pulled it slightly. He threw his head back and let out an open mouthed growl in extreme approval. She knelt over and took an extremely long lick across his hardened length. To keep from hurting her he grabbed his outer thighs for something to dig into.

Rin grabbed him and squeezed and he quickly drew blood on himself trying to keep control. She took several long licks of him making him writhe under her. She was enjoying the control thoroughly. She quickly took what she could of him into her mouth and began sucking lightly and he began growling louder. She saw what she did to him with light sucking, she wondered what he would do if she did it harder. She clamped down and sucked on him as hard as she could causing a dangerous growl to come clawing its way out of him scaring even the birds in the trees away. Her eyes opened wide as she saw what she did to him.

She slowed down when he looked down on her with eyes as red as the paint on her lips. She knew she was in for it now. He grabbed her arms and pulled her on top of him. Then he grabbed each thigh and forced them apart to straddle him. He gripped her hips and lifted her over the head of his extremely swollen member.

"I am managing with everything I have not to hurt you Rin." He said through gritted teeth. She nodded at him knowing how hard he was trying. "This may or may not hurt because I broke most of your barrier by…" He didn't finish his sentence before Rin herself decided to ease his pain and began sliding herself down on him.

Sesshomaru threw his head back and closed his eyes trying to gain control. He didn't want to be violent with her, he wanted her go to her own speed until she was used to him.

Rin took deep breaths and moaned in agonizing pleasure as she lowered herself slowly over every massive inch of his girth and length. She felt her swollen flesh hit his mound of hair and she knew she made it. She let out her breath and began slowly pumping up and down on him.

She watched him take deep breaths and watched as he fought himself. She giggled at him for fighting so hard to be gentle with her when all she really wanted was for him to take her. She knew now she could handle him. So she let him know. She rose up as far as she could and dropped down as hard as her body would let her. She screamed out and closed her eyes at the immense pleasure that was Sesshomaru.

She felt her body jerk and opened her eyes but he was no longer under her. She was about to call out to him but she quickly found him buried deep inside of her from behind. She cried out as he roughly slammed into her. God she couldn't take how good he felt. He pulled out slowly and slammed hard into her again. Over and over he did this driving her insane.

"Sesshomaru! Please! Go faster!" She yelled to him. She heard him moaning and growling and then she felt him speed up. He impaled her from behind with incredible speed causing her entire body to go numb from intensity. She could barely force out moans anymore, as it was hard for her to breath because he felt so good inside of her.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried. "I'm going to come!"

He pulled out of her quickly and she was sad he denied her that. She wasn't sad long as he picked her up and quickly shoved her back into a tree grabbing her hips and lifting her so he could enter her with ease. She wrapped her legs around him and he plunged deep inside of her intensifying her pleasure.

"I want to watch you." Was all he said as he began furiously pumping into her again. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders as she quickly approached her climax again. He felt her inner walls twitching around him and knew if she came as hard as she did before, that would be it for him.

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed out as her orgasm consumed her entire body. She clamped down on him hard and she could feel him expand, stretching her further, and then contract again repetitively as he came deep inside of her. Filling her full of everything he had to give her.

He wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her and put his hand against the tree to support them. He slowly dropped down to his knees and laid her down on the ground before slowly unsheathing himself from her warmth. He reached over and retrieved his haori to lay in his lap so she could lay her head on him. As he moved her to him he knelt down and whispered something in her ear.

"Happy birthday Rin." Was all he said. She smiled and began to fall asleep quickly as she was the most exhausted she had ever been.

"And Rin?" He said.

"Yes, Sesshomaru." She said in a sleepy and breathy voice.

"I took it incredibly easy on you today." He said in that undeniably sexy and deadly voice. "If you ever wear again what you wore today, there will be absolutely no mercy."

She giggled slightly and fell asleep. His evil mind wandered to what he was going to do to her when she woke up. He never slept, he just took pride in watching her sleep in the most peaceful sleep he knew she had ever had. He took pride in knowing he would give her that for eternity if she would let him. She simply dreamed of what eternity would be like with him. With her lord. This truly was the best thing she could have ever wished for. Her birthday wish.


End file.
